


And You Can Have All Of Monsieur Solo/All Of Me

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on The Virtue Affair, followed by a requested expansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Can Have All Of Monsieur Solo/All Of Me

And You Can Have All Of Monsieur Solo

 

"Give me the part and you can have all of Monsieur Solo."

A lot of good it did him to have all of Napoleon now, thought Illya, as he waited for the blade to drop.

 

*****

 

"I believe that takes care of The Virtue Affair."

"Not everything," said Napoleon, sitting on the edge of Illya's desk. "There is still the matter of a fascinating conversation I had with Albertine. About you."

Illya winced. This could not be good.

"It seems Robespierre made a certain promise to you if you gave him the part."

"Napoleon..."

Napoleon leaned in very close and whispered in Illya's ear. "As the old song goes, why not take all of me?"

 

All Of Me

 

"Give me the part and you can have all of Monsieur Solo."

Illya knew it was wrong on every level but Robespierre had known exactly where to strike. He had very few weaknesses and Napoleon was one of them. Waiting for the blade to drop, Illya almost laughed at the irony of it. He had all of Napoleon and not even a second to enjoy it.

"Illya, look out!"

Illya pulled his head back just as the blade fell. He really shouldn't have doubted Napoleon's ability to make a last-minute rescue but this was cutting things just a bit too fine. They needed to have a serious talk about Napoleon's timing.

 

*****

 

Illya finished typing the last of his report. He didn't think he was ever so grateful to have a case officially over.

"I believe that takes care of The Virtue Affair."

Napoleon, who had been unusually quiet up till now, sat on the edge of Illya's desk.

"Not everything," he said. There was an odd look in his eyes and it made Illya a tad uneasy. "There's still the matter of a fascinating conversation I had with Albertine. About you."

Illya winced. This could not be good. The way Napoleon was acting suggested that he knew something Illya didn't. Something Illya might not want Napoleon to know.

"It seems Robespierre made a certain promise to you if you gave him the part."

He couldn't be talking about...that, could he?

"Napoleon..."

Napoleon leaned in very close and whispered in Illya's ear. "As the old song goes, why not take all of me?"

Illya's head jerked back in shock.

"Napoleon..."

"You're repeating yourself."

Illya practically jumped from his chair and backed away from Napoleon. Napoleon got up and followed until he had Illya trapped against the wall.

"What's wrong, Illya? Don't you want all of me?"

"And if I did? What then?"

"Then this."

And to Illya Kuryakin's utter surprise, Napoleon Solo kissed him.

 

*****

 

When Illya finally returned to his senses, the logical part of him wanted answers.

"May I ask just what brought this on?"

Napoleon's smile was amazingly tender. "I've never had anyone almost lose their head for me. How could I not lose my heart?"

Illya was tempted to say something caustic but stopped himself. It may have been sappy, but that was Napoleon, and Illya wouldn't have him any different.


End file.
